In JP 2012-057582 A, an internal combustion engine with a turbocharger is disclosed which includes a fresh air introduction passage (fresh air bypass passage) that bypasses a compressor to thereby introduce fresh air from upstream of the compressor to a position downstream of a throttle valve, and a fresh air introduction valve (fresh air bypass valve) that opens and closes the fresh air introduction passage. In the internal combustion engine with a turbocharger, a low-pressure loop type EGR apparatus is provided that uses an EGR passage to connect an area downstream relative to a turbine in an exhaust passage and an area between an inlet of the fresh air introduction passage and the compressor in the intake passage.
An ECU that controls the internal combustion engine with a turbocharger suppresses the occurrence of a situation in which recirculated exhaust gas flows backward through the fresh air introduction passage, by opening the fresh air introduction valve when a pressure inside the surge tank is a negative pressure, and closing the fresh air introduction valve when the pressure inside the surge tank is a positive pressure.